


Dachshund Through The Snow

by CupofTia



Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Post-Troubled Blood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: Part 12 of the Strike and Wolfgang Adventure Series.In which Wolfgang joins Strike and Robin on their Christmas visit to Masham.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Dachshund Through The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts).



> Hello lovely people!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in this pupdate (see what I did there?), this was supposed to be done before Christmas, but my Sekrit Santa fic for the Discord group consumed me for most of December...pretty sure it was longer than my dissertation in the end...anyway! 
> 
> Enjoy this latest instalment and it's excellent title. Nearly at the end of this series now, eek!
> 
> P.S. As ever, thank you for reading and for all of your kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated! You guys are the best ❤️ (And thanks to Greenie for the Christmas jumper idea!)

“Change of plan!” Robin declared as she let Cormoran into her flat two weeks before Christmas. “We can’t go to Masham for Christmas after all!”

She said this with a forced air of disappointment, but Cormoran could see (as much as was possible to see with Wolfgang’s affectionate tongue blocking his vision) relief etched across her face.

He sighed at the announcement, which may have had far more impact had it not been recounted to him three times already in as many weeks.

“Mmhhmmm and what’s your excuse this time?” He said, shooting her a knowing look as they entered her bedroom, Wolfgang tucked under his arm.

“It’s not an excuse!” Robin replied indignantly, “It’s a legitimate reason.”

Wolfgang barked dubiously.

“Like the others?” Strike asked in disbelief, quite in agreement with Wolfgang.

“I stand by my argument that Yorkshire is too hilly for your leg.”

“What about ‘The office could burn down without us here’? That was a personal favourite.” Strike said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

“You may laugh, but we can’t know Pat won’t light up actual cigarettes with us not around.” Robin defended haughtily.

Strike looked at her, half exasperatedly, half lovingly. He gave Wolfgang a ‘What is she like?’ look and he looked back with one that seemed to say, ‘Tell me about it, she’s been like this for weeks!’ Sighing Strike said, “Go on then, let’s hear it.”

“Max has asked if we can have Wolfgang for Christmas! He and his boyfriend are going away on a romantic getaway.” Robin explained, trying and failing to hide her excitement. She then added smugly, “So there you go, what dya call _that_ if not a valid reason?”

“Another excuse!” Strike insisted.

Granted, he thought, this excuse did have more substance than the others, but he still knew she was using it to avoid the task she’d been putting off for nearly a year.

He wished Robin would talk about it instead of creating all of these flimsy excuses. She wasn’t communicating normally and she was being so stubborn, honestly she was acting just like, well, _him_. Clearly she’d spent too much time in his company.

“We could just take Wolfgang with us?” He pointed out. “Couldn’t we, Bud?” He said to Wolfgang, giving him an ear scratch

“Take Wolfgang to Masham?” Robin cried incredulously.

“No, you’re right, that’s madness,” said Strike facetiously, turning to Wolfgang once more as he asked, “What do you think you would object to more Wolfgang, the gorgeous countryside walks or meeting Robin’s dog adoring family?”

Wolfgang barked a laugh in reply, wagging his tail excitedly at both of these prospects.

Robin glared at Strike before throwing his own argument back at him, “Dog adoring family, _exactly_! What about Rowntree?”

“Rowntree,” Strike asked skeptically, and then making sure to cover Wolfgang’s ears added in a whisper, “The most chilled out and loving dog in the world according to your own description?”

“Urgh! Why do you want to go to Masham so badly?” Robin grumbled sulkily.

“Why _don’t_ you?” Strike countered. Though he knew full well, he wanted to hear it from her.

“I do…of course I do…it’s just…Wolfgang…long journey...” she said feebly, reaching out to pet Wolfgang and muttering the final words as the steam for her argument finally ran out.

Taking pity on her, Cormoran pressed gently, “Robin, are you sure it’s _Wolfgang_ you’re worried about taking to Masham?”

“What do you mean?” She said, her eyes wide.

“I mean,” he said, putting Wolfgang gently down on the bed and grasping Robin’s hands in his own, “We have to tell your family about us sometime.”

By them he largely meant Linda, who he knew was Robin’s primary concern. “They already think we’re together anyway, what’s the difference?” He joked, raising a hand to stroke her pouting face tenderly.

Robin relaxed instantaneously, learning into his palm and covering it with her own as she tried to explain.

“I just...” She cast about for the words that were so hard to articulate, “This life we have together in London...and the life I had there. I can’t see how they can fit together. And what my family thinks of you. Of our work. Of me. It doesn’t fit to what it’s actually like. I don’t want them to taint it, or ruin it, or put pressure on it. I don’t want what we have to change…I know it sounds silly…” She said trailing off and looking down at their entwined hands.

Cormoran moved the other hand still on her cheek and lifted her chin up to meet her eyes, “Things will change.” He told her, his eyes crinkling in a smile. “But they’ll just keep getting better.”

Robin kissed him passionately in response. Wolfgang made a tactful exit.

* * *

Two weeks later, the previously dreaded journey to Masham began. With Wolfgang in tow, the decision to drive instead of getting the train had been easy. Any concerns Strike and Robin may have felt about their furry friend’s comfort on such a long journey were soon put to rest. Wolfgang was having the time of his life.

He enjoyed everything about the journey, from the smell of the Land Rover to watching the ever-changing scenery outside. This he enjoyed from the comfort of Cormoran’s lap in the front seat; it was hard to say who was more delighted by this arrangement. Robin also made sure Wolfgang received regular rewards in the form of biscuits for being so well behaved.

“What about _my_ biscuits?” Strike teased.

“We’re not with my family yet”, Robin said, “Jury’s still out on your behaviour.”

They stopped at a service station halfway through their journey and grabbed some lunch, much to Strike and Wolfgang’s delight. Both made their way quickly through their food, but Robin only picked at hers, her nerves growing the closer they got to Masham.

“You still worrying?” Strike asked her in between bites of his meal.

“I’m just worried Mum’s gonna put pressure on everything.” Robin admitted, “She asked me enough about ‘my future’ when I was single.”

Strike chose not to comment himself on ‘their future’ and Robin wondered if she’d freaked him out.

He sounded calm enough when he did speak however, saying, “Well, at least telling her about us might not be that hard. Your Mum at least must suspect something’s happening between us if you’re bringing me?”

Robin went silent, suddenly focusing very intently on her sandwich.

Strike stared at her, comprehension dawning on his face, “You did tell her I’m coming?”

Still she said nothing, determinedly avoiding his gaze.

“Robin!” He cried, outraged.

“I thought it would be easier if it’s a surprise…she hasn’t always been your biggest fan…”

“More like you chickened out you mean! Well Christ she’s really not going to like me now is she?! Turning up unannounced!” Strike ranted, his panic rising.

“Never stopped you before.” Robin said biting her lip to stop herself laughing. Oh how the tables had turned. She supposed she should feel bad but he just looked so adorable when he was flustered.

“Very funny.” He told her impatiently. “But seriously, you’ve given her no warning to get prepared for an extra guest?!”

“No…which is exactly why I’ve booked us an Air BnB.”

Strike scoffed further, “Oh yeah, bloody fantastic! Now not only am I arriving unannounced, but I’m also snubbing her hospitality?” He ate his burger grumpily, spraying crumbs as he tore into it in anger, which Wolfgang quickly hoovered up.

“It’ll be fine. At least that’s what you told me, remember?” Robin told him, trying not to rub that last point in too much. “Why do you care so much what my parents think anyway, I thought you didn’t give a toss what people thought of you?”

“Yeah, but this is your parents, Robin. It’s important that they like me. Especially on this trip.” He seemed to have said the last part unintentionally and when Robin looked at him, puzzled, he hastily tried to cover his tracks, “I just have to make a good first impression, that’s all.”

“I think we passed that point when you crashed my wedding.” Robin said, laughing now.

“It’s not funny!” Strike grumbled, chewing sulkily.

“Oh cheer the fuck up and eat your burger!” She told him fondly.

He couldn’t help smiling at that. Wolfgang cheered him up further by covering his crumb-strewn chin in kisses.

Strike looked down at him adoringly and fussed him in return, acknowledging that, “Well, at least we have Wolfgang with us to break the ice.”

* * *

Wolfgang was indeed not only an excellent icebreaker, but also an expert diffuser of tension. His and Rowntree’s instant friendship and shared love of minimal play and maximum rest did wonders for everyone’s moods, especially when they went for a joint nap in Rowntree’s bed.

Even so, it was one of the more stressful Christmas Eve’s of Cormoran’s life. But, they got through it, and once Linda and the rest of the family had gotten over the initial shock and the inevitable arguments were over and done with, everything went relatively smoothly.

Cormoran was on his best behaviour around Robin’s family (and later enjoyed many rewards that made him thankful they had the privacy of an Air BnB.)

He made a real effort with Linda that even she couldn’t ignore, as much as she wanted to. More than this though, she couldn’t help finally seeing the obvious truth, now that she saw them together properly for the first time, that Strike made her daughter happy.

Robin eventually relaxed when it became clear that no more arguments would ensue, glad at last, that Strike had called her out on all of her excuses to not make the trip.

She did panic for a brief period on Christmas Day when Strike and her parents disappeared; she assumed they were giving him the ‘If you hurt our daughter talk’, but thankfully Strike didn’t look too traumatised when he returned.

Wolfgang had never been so content. His new family pampered him exceedingly and he even managed to convince each of them during Christmas dinner that their bit of turkey was the only piece he'd been given. He made sure to share with Rowntree of course, because that's what best friends are for.

To Robin's great relief, Linda miraculously barely brought up the topics of marriage, children (beyond cooing over Annabel), or even Matthew and Sarah during their visit. Robin wondered if Cormoran had asked her not to.

As she watched her partner lovingly put Wolfgang into the Christmas jumper that he had personally picked out and wrapped for him however, with a pride matching that of a father doing the same for his child, she couldn’t help but wonder about ‘their future’ herself.


End file.
